Warner Bros. Pictures/Closing Variants
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923–1925 beau-brummel-end-title-still.jpg|''Beau Brummel'' (1924) 1925–1929 clash-of-the-wolves-end-title-still.jpg|''Clash of the Wolves'' (1925) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1923 b.jpg|''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (1925) 1820ec2a-5bf9-4a95-b488-1764ffa85e27.jpg|''The Better 'Ole'' (1926) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1923 d.jpg|''The Jazz Singer'' (1927) Wbte.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929–1934 purchase-price-the-end.jpg|''The Purchase Price'' (1932) Wbvpte.jpg|''42nd Street'' (1933) gold-diggers-of-1933-the-end.jpg|''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) 24966413658_fcaed8811b_o.jpg|''The Kennel Murder Case'' (1933) The_End_(WB_&_NRA_Variant).jpg|''Good Morning, Eve'' (1934) 1934–1937 Bullets-or-ballots-end-title-still.jpg|''Bullets or Ballots'' (1936) 1937–1948, 1985 warner-bros-distribution-1938-adventures-of-robin-hood.jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) warner-bros-distribution-1939-private-lives-of-elizabeth-and-essex.jpg|''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) roaring-twenties-the-end.jpg|''The Roaring Twenties'' (1939) warner-bros-distribution-1942-casablanca.jpg|''Casablanca'' (1942) ThankYourLuckyStars-1943-WarnerBros,.PNG|''Thank Your Lucky Stars'' (1943) 54b627bb5dfa63ba36c673b9bc8b002b.png|a-ha - "The Sun Always Shines on T.V." (1985) 1948–1967 warner-bros-distribution-1951-enforcer.jpg|''The Enforcer'' (1951) warner-bros-distribution-1953-hondo.jpg|''Hondo'' (1953) warner-bros-distribution-1953-house-of-wax_end.jpg|''The House of Wax'' (1953) Warner Bros. 'Ring of Fear' Closing.png|''Ring of Fear'' (1954) warner-bros-distribution-1954-track-of-the-cat.jpg|''Track of the Cat'' (1954) warner-bros-distribution-1955-east-of-eden_end.jpg|''East of Eden'' (1955) warner-bros-distribution-1955-rebel-without-a-cause_end.jpg|''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) searchers-the-end.jpg|''The Searchers'' (1956) warner-bros-distribution-1956-giant.jpg|''Giant'' (1956) warner-bros-distribution-1959-rio-bravo_end.jpg|''Rio Bravo'' (1959) TheEnd-AdventuresOfTheRoadRunner.PNG|''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (1962) WB1948-67ClosingA.png|''Merrils Marauders'' (1962) gypsy-the-end.jpg|''Gypsy'' (1962) spencers-mountain-the-end.jpg|''Spencer's Mountain'' (1963) dead-ringer-the-end.jpg|''Dead Ringer'' (1964) WB Dist 1964-myfairladyend.jpg|''My Fair Lady'' (1964) warner-bros-distribution-1966-whos-afraid-of-virginia-woolf.jpg|''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) warner-bros-distribution-1967-bonnie-and-clyde_end.jpg|''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 Warner Bros. Distribution (1968) (Petulia).jpg|''Petulia'' (1968) Warner Bros., Inc./Warner Bros. 1970–1972 wb1970-easypickens.JPG|''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' (1970) warner-bros-distribution-1970-chisum.jpg|''Chisum'' (1970) Warner Bros. Distribution (1970) (Flap).jpg|''Flap'' (1970) warner-bros-distribution-1971-thx-1138_end.jpg|''THX-1138'' (1971) warner-bros-distribution-1971-dirty-harry.jpg|''Dirty Harry'' (1971) WB-Kinney-McCabe.JPG|''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' (1971) WB Dist 1971-Omega.JPG|''The Omega Man'' (1971) wb1971_thepriestswife.jpg|''The Priest's Wife'' (1971) wb71dist_summerof42.jpg|''Summer of '42'' (1971) WB Dist 1971-Klute.jpg|''Klute'' (1971) 1972 wud-pb-42.jpg|''What’s Up, Doc?'' (1972, A) wud-pb-43.jpg|''What’s Up, Doc?'' (1972, B) wb dist 1972_cancelmyreservation.jpg|''Cancel My Reservation'' (1972) Warner Bros. Distribution (1972) (The Candidate).jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) warner-bros-distribution-1972-jeremiah-johnson_end.jpg|''Jeremiah Johnson'' (1972) 1973–1990 WBTheTrainRobbersend.png|''The Train Robbers'' (1973) warner-bros-distribution-1973-enter-the-dragon_end.jpg|''Enter the Dragon'' (1973) WarnerBrosBadlands1973.png|''Badlands'' (1973) WBMagnumForceend.png|''Magnum Force'' (1973) wb1974dist.jpg|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) wbdist_mame.JPG|''Mame'' (1974) WB7GoldenVampires.png|''The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires'' (UK, 1974) Warner Bros. Distribution (1974) (Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore).jpg|''Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore'' (1974) QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|''The Towering Inferno'' (International, 1974) warner-bros-distribution-1975-doc-strange.jpg|''Doc Strange'' (1975) LisztomaniaWarnerBrosMPAA.png|''Lisztomania'' (1975) wb-joseywales_end.JPG|''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' (1976) Warner Bros. 'The Gumball Rally' Closing.png|''The Gumball Rally'' (1976) 89c18ba7eb7145c330a2758196f12b4a.jpg|''The Ritz'' (1976) WBTheEnforcerend.png|''The Enforcer'' (1976) WarnerBrosAPieceoftheAction1977.png|''A Piece of the Action'' (1977) WBMovieMovieend.png|''Movie Movie'' (1978) Warner Bros. 'The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie' Closing A.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979, A) Warner Bros. 'The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie' Closing B.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979, B) Warner Bros. The Shining Closing.png|''The Shining'' (1980) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h22m14s523.png|''Honeysuckle Rose'' (1980) Snapshnmbnm,bot.jpg|''Looker'' (1981) wb72dist_a.jpg|''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982) Warner Bros. 'The Man with Two Brains' Closing.png|''The Man with Two Brains'' (1983) Warner Bros. 'Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island' Closing.png|''Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island'' (1983) WBSuddenImpactend.png|''Sudden Impact'' (1983) wb1974dist.jpg|''Grandview U.S.A.'' (1984) Amblin-WB 'Gremlins' Closing.png|''Gremlins'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h22m14s523.png|''The Neverending Story'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''The Killing Fields'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''The Little Drummer Girl'' (1984) WBPaleRiderend.png|''Pale Rider'' (1985) WBEuropeanVacationend.png|''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' (1985) wb1974dist.jpg|''Krush Groove'' (1985) bandicam 2019-06-25 07-48-10-944.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h22m14s523.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) e1444213a07d54355f098ec2dd9fc6b1.jpg|''Better Off Dead'' (1985) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h22m14s523.png|''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' (1986) WBOneCrazySummerend.png|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) WBLethalWeaponend.png|''Lethal Weapon'' (1987) wb1974dist.jpg|''Innerspace'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''Burglar'' (1987) Warner Bros. 'Running on Empty' Closing.png|''Running on Empty'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''Daffy Duck’s Quackbusters'' (1988) DDGVDAS.jpg|''Tequila Sunrise'' (1988) WBDangerousLiaisonsend.png|''Dangerous Liaisons'' (1988) WBBertRigbyYou'reaFoolending.png|''Bert Rigby, You're a Fool'' (1989) WBPoliceAcademy6end.png|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) WBNextofKinend.png|''Next of Kin'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''Roger and Me'' (1989) WBTheWitchesend.png|''The Witches'' (1989/1990) 1984–2000 1984–1990 warner-bros-distribution-1984.png 1990–1992 Wb1990dist.jpg wb1990dist_ws.jpg Warnerbros1990a.jpg wb1990dist_ws2.jpg DBWB.jpg Warner Bros. 'Joe Versus the Volcano' Closing.png|''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990) Warner Bros. 'Quick Change' Closing.png|''Quick Change'' (1990) 1992–2000 wb1992dist.JPG wb1992dist2.JPG DBWB 3.png DBWB 4.jpg DBWBBladeRunner92.png|''Blade Runner: The Director's Cut'' (1982, 1992 reissue) WBBodyguardClosing.png|''The Bodyguard'' (1992) WBTrueRomanceend.png|''True Romance'' (1993) WBLittleGiantsend.png|''Little Giants'' (1994) WBRichieRichend.png|''Richie Rich'' (1994) wb1992dist.JPG|''Alaska'' (1996) Distributed by Warner Bros Pictures (1996) Willy Wonka.jpg|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971, 1996 reissue) WBConspiracyTheoryClosing.png.jpg|''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) LETHAL_WEAPON_4_WARNER_BROS._END_LOGO.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) DBWBSouthPark99.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999, fullscreen) vlcsnap-2015-08-21-14h46m33s659.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999, widescreen) DBWB 4.jpg|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Closing.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix'' (1999, 2018 reissue) 78f15ff9fdbbd311baf4a020690ef9f1.png|''Romeo Must Die'' (2000) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 2000–2001 Page.png Wb2000dist ws.png WBP 2000 dist flat.png DBWB2000.png|Open matte version Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Battlefield Earth (2000).jpg|''Battlefield Earth'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-04-14-20h42m11s169.png|''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures - The Art Of War (2000).jpg|''The Art of War'' (2000) Warner Bros. 'The Exorcist' Closing (2000 Reissue).png|''The Exorcist: Extended Director's Cut'' (1973, 2000 reissue) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures - U.S. Marshals Re-Issue (2000?).jpg|''U.S. Marshals'' (1998, 2000/2001 reissue) Distributed By Warner Bros.- The In-Crowd (2000).jpg|''The In-Crowd'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros.- Get Carter (2000).jpg|''Get Carter'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros.- Miss Congeniality (2000).jpg|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) Bandicam_2018-11-09_20-02-25-830.png|''Letters from Iwo Jima'' (2006) 2001–present 2001–2003 WBP-2001-Generic-Closing.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures. Distribution (2001) 1.png Warner Bros. Pictures. Distribution (2001) 2.png Warner Bros. Pictures. Distribution (2001) 3.png Warner Bros. Pictures. Distribution (2001) 4.png vlcsnap-2012-03-27-16h27m02s23.png Distributed_by_Warner_Bros._Pictures_-_Alaska_(2001_reissue).png|''Alaska'' (1996, 2001 reissue) Warner Bros. 'Sworsfish' Closing.png|''Swordfish'' (2001) Warner Bros. 'Hearts in Atlantis' Closing.png|''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) c48fdaa72411fd3ecb855b282aba1251.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-13h28m05s168.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) ec08c6d1a2bbc57ddf58da3cc6e3c34b.png|''A Walk to Remember'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Death to Smoochy' Closing.png|''Death to Smoochy'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo' Closing.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) vlcsnap-2015-04-14-19h43m19s129.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Gods and Generals' Closing.png|''Gods and Generals'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Closing.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003, 2018 reissue) 2003 warnerbros_end_12.jpg|''Mystic River'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Closing.png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003, 2018 reissue) bandicam 2018-10-23 05-04-24-626.png|''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003) 2003–2018 Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003; Open-Matte).jpg|Open matte version Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003; Fullscreen).jpg|Fullscreen version Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003) II.jpg Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003).jpg Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003; Cinemascope).jpg vlcsnap-2017-07-07-17h42m51s576.png|''The Last Samurai'' (2003) Torque.jpg|''Torque'' (2004) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo 2' Closing.png|''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) vlcsnap-2015-02-17-06h11m59s137.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h24m13s151.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-23h18m27s64.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) Warner Bros. Pictures (2003) (V for Vendetta closing variant).png|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) vlcsnap-2018-05-15-15h00m15s382.png|''Lady in the Water'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-05-05-23h50m05s232.png|''The Ant Bully'' (2006) bandicam 2019-07-02 09-31-53-760.jpg|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-23h01m11s181.png|''300'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-02-13-15h09m47s214.png|''Blade Runner: The Final Cut'' (1982, 2007 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-07-08 at 6.57.57 PM.png|''Get Smart'' (2008) Yes_Man_closing_2008_Warner_Bros.png|''Yes Man'' (2008) WBSWTCWclose.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) warnerbros_end_16.jpg|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (International, 2008) bandicam 2019-07-02 07-39-31-657.jpg|''Scooby-Doo!: The Mystery Begins'' (2009) vlcsnap-2015-03-16-12h09m11s143.png|''Inception'' (2010) bandicam 2019-07-02 09-29-27-695.jpg|''Scooby-Doo!: Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010) WBPClosingCandDTRofKG2010.png|''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) bandicam 2019-07-02 09-46-23-426.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h15m20s21.png|''The Rite'' (2011) Warner Bros. Pictures Unknown Closing.png|''Unknown'' (2011) vlcsnap-2019-06-20-15h16m17s833.png|''Arthur'' (2011) Bandicam_2015-12-14_17-08-42-765.jpg|''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' (2011) bandicam 2019-07-02 09-34-39-311.jpg|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) bandicam 2019-07-02 09-37-43-897.jpg|''Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown'' (2011) Vision Kids WB.png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) Warner Bros. Pictures Man of Steel Closing.png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) Ro ro.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) Winter's_Talevaraiant.jpeg|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-20-06h49m01s238.png|''Her'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-21h48m52s217.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) WarnerBrosClosing300Empirerise.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h37m33s68.png|''Blended'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-16-12h28m36s17.png|''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h32m49s35.png|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014) WarnerBrosbeforeyou.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-06-14h37m07s851.png|''War Dogs'' (2016) Storks_closing.jpeg|''Storks'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-07-08-01h00m32s259.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-14-15h06m24s513.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-05-19-16h19m37s383.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-08-15h06m30s317.png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-16-07h52m06s630.png|''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) Taken from Blade Runner 2049 (Warner Bros.).png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) vlcsnap-2018-01-30-15h54m51s941.png|''Geostorm'' (2017) Warner Bros. 'Justice League' Closing.png|''Justice League'' (2017) Warner Bros. 'Tomb Raider' Closing.png|''Tomb Raider'' (2018) 2018-present WBP-dist-Scope-normal-2018.png bandicam 2018-10-23 05-10-50-315.png bandicam 2018-10-23 05-11-02-042.png Warner Bros. 'Teen Titans Go To the Movies' Closing.png|''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'The Meg' Closing.png|''The Meg'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'Crazy Rich Asians' Closing.png|''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) Smallfoot closing.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018) Warner_Bros._Pictures_The_Lego_Movie_2_The_Second_Part_Closing.png|''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) In-credit logos 1985–1990 GW430H241.png|''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) WBHeartbreakRidgeend.png|''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m22s233.png|''Burglar'' (1987) WBPoliceAcademy4end.png|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) WBFullMetalJacketend.png|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) WBTheLostBoysend.png|''The Lost Boys'' (1987) WBFranticend.png|''Frantic'' (1988) Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m22s233.png|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) WBPoliceAcademy5end.png|''Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach'' (1988) WBAbovetheLawend.png|''Above the Law'' (1988) WBArthur2end.png|''Arthur 2: On the Rocks'' (1988) WBTheDeadPoolend.png|''The Dead Pool'' (1988) WBCaddyshackIIend.png|''Caddyshack II'' (1988) WBCleanandSoberend.png|''Clean and Sober'' (1988) WBStealingHomeend.png|''Stealing Home'' (1988) WBHerAlibiend.png|''Her Alibi'' (1989) WBPinkCadillacend.png|''Pink Cadillac'' (1989) Warner Bros. 'Batman' Closing.png|''Batman'' (1989) Warner Bros. 'Batman 1989' Closing (2019 Reissue).png|''Batman'' (1989, 2019 reissue) WBLethalWeapon2end.png|''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) WBChristmasVacationend.png|''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) WBDrivingMissDaisyend.png|''Driving Miss Daisy'' (1989) WBTango&Cashend.png|''Tango & Cash'' (1989) WBHardtoKillend.png|''Hard to Kill'' (1990) 1990–1992 Warner Bros. 'My Blue Heaven' Closing.png|''My Blue Heaven'' (1990) dbwb2.png|''Out for Justice'' (1991) WBRobinHoodPrinceofThievesend.png|''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' (1991) WBFinalAnalysisend.png|''Final Analysis'' (1992) WBMemoirsofanInvisibleManend.png|''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) Warner Bros. 'Batman Returns' Closing.png|''Batman Returns'' (1992) Warner Bros. 'Batman Returns' Closing (2019 Reissue).png|''Batman Returns'' (1992, 2019 reissue) WBUnforgivenend.png|''Unforgiven'' (1992) 1992–2000 WBFreeWillyend.png|''Free Willy'' (1993) WBTheFugitiveend.png|''The Fugitive'' (1993) WBBatmanMaskofthePhantasmend.png|''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) DDSAWRTNP32146.jpg|''The Client'' (1994) WBPoliceAcademy7end.png|''Police Academy: Mission to Moscow'' (1994) WBMurderintheFirstend.png|''Murder in the First'' (1995) WBALittlePrincessend.png|''A Little Princess'' (1995) WBTheBridgesofMadisonCountyend.png|''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) Warner Bros. 'Batman Forever' Closing.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995) WBFreeWilly2Closing.png|''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) ascVl3oGnSyCmqTMQBk8mA10513.jpg|''Something to Talk About'' (1995) dbwb3.png|''Space Jam'' (1996) Warner Bros. 'Batman & Robin' Closing.png|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) Warner Bros. 'Dangerous Beauty' Closing.png|''Dangerous Beauty'' (US, 1998) WBUSMarshalsend.png|''U.S. Marshals'' (1998) The Magic Sword Quest for Camelot End WB logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) Warner Bros. 'You've Got Mail' Closing.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) eyes-wide-shut-tail-logo.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) Snapshot_-_32.png|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) 2000–2001 Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- The Perfect Storm (2000).jpg|''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) vlcsnap-2012-03-31-22h22m23s65.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- The Replacements (2000).jpg|''The Replacements'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Into the Arms of Strangers Stories of the Kindertransport (2000).jpg|''Into the Arms of Strangers'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Bait (2000).jpg|''Bait'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Chain Of Fools (2000).jpg|''Chain of Fools'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Best In Show (2000).jpg|''Best in Show'' (2000) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Pay It Forward (2000).jpg|''Pay It Forward'' (2000) 20161130200026.jpg|''Red Planet'' (2000) bandicam 2016-03-21 07-33-59-936.jpg|''The Pledge'' (2001) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Valentine (2001).jpg|''Valentine'' (2001) 2001, 2002 Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures- Proof Of Life (2000).jpg|''Proof of Life'' (2000, 2001 reissue) Distributed By Warner Bros. Pictures - The Salton Sea (2002).jpg|''The Salton Sea'' (2002) 2004 wb superimposed.jpg|''Starsky and Hutch'' (2004) Category:Missing former logo Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media Category:Jack Warner Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Burbank Category:California Category:United States Category:1923 Category:1929 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:2000 Category:Special logos Category:AT&T